This invention relates to means for coupling together two devices such as a keyboard and a keypad. At the present time, one type of electronic word processing equipment includes a main keyboard and an auxiliary keypad which are mechanically coupled together to form a unitary structure.
One such coupling arrangement is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 437,969, filed Nov. 1, 1982, by Ralph J. Lake, Jr., et al. This operates generally satisfactorily except that, under some circumstances, it is difficult to decouple the coupling member and the keypad. This is especially so when the coupling member is secured to a keypad for shipment to a user.
The present invention provides an improved coupling arrangement which overcomes the aforementioned problem.